Through the Ashes: Companion to Ashes of Hope
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Little one shot views of various characters and more of their stories from various characters in Harry Potter and the Ashes of Hope.


I do not own Harry Potter

This is for CyberArcRotarr, a good guy who actually listened as is helping me out.

In fact in reference to Ashes of Hope it leads me to an idea and I am willing for people to contribute to it if they so wish. Give side stories and little backgrounds on some of your favorite characters in that universe.

Til then for Cyber, learn more into the motherly personality of Hedwig at the moment.

**Flying through the Ashes...**

Preening as she does so upon her stand Hedwig was thoughtful and reflective upon the events that have been since she first met her Master many years ago. Always one to be motherly, when she intitally had no one, she had sword to herself to go to someone who truly needed her.

That is why when that large man had bought her, she was admittedly upset. But when she stared into the bright leafy eyes of her Master that day, she became quiet as she could feel the bond reaching out for her.

This young one needed her as not only a motherly influence. But as a dear friend and partner, in his magic...she was not some dumb bird as she had heard many a wizard call her brethren.

She knew when familiar and wizard met one another it would be something special. That is what she knew instinctively.

Her and her Master, had memories together. She knew all his secrets, and suffered with him through all his pain. For afterwards, he would always seek her out. Seeking her acceptance as only she could.

No hoots of reprisal, no whacks of the head with a wing. Just nuzzling and offering him pure love.

He needed that so much, that it only made the bond between them stronger. Then came that first fateful day, when she was torn apart from her beloved Master. He was upset, and he desperately needed her. But no one would take her to him, or even let her go to him. They just kept her caged.

For a year she was not a happy owl. She pecked and prodded at people to let her out save for one. Her Master's wolf friend was in as much pain as she was. Neither he nor she was taking the separation from him that well.

Then she felt the bond get ripped to the point there was barely anything left. She mourned. She well and truly mourned for her beloved Master. Through the Wolf, whom stopped to see her as he was leaving, she could see the same mourning looks mirrored in his features as well as her own.

The others who made her Master sad were never aware, that over the next seven years, he came often and during the night. Even when he was not in control, he dared not her in the special enclosure she was given to protect her.

He was always there, trying to fulfill the role when he could to help her cope, just as she hooted for her Master with motherly approval and love. She did for him.

When she felt that connection re-establish itself after the wolf had left. She was delighted! Her master was calling for her. He needed her presence beside him! Of course she was puzzled beyond belief, that he was way smaller then what she remembered.

But who was she to question her beloved Master.

There were more people who now spoiled her and her Master, with their presence in their lives. Unbeknownst to even her beloved Master, the Lady came to visit her a lot as well.

A kind lady indeed, she understood her role in her Master's life and had spoiled her rotten with tender scratches and pats upon her downy feathers. She and the Lady often had conversations concerning their charges.

It was simply a mother thing you know? Only one who wishes to be one, or is one would understand.

So much has happened since then though. For one moment, she had honestly thought she might loose her Master again as she had almost done before. He was so angry when the Mistress died, that she thought he would follow as true Lovebirds tended to do.

He almost did, it took, the Dog to bring him back. She does not understand things as they are, but it seemed right.

So she was petted and loved more and more. Used only with extensive glamours on her to protect her life. She was her beautiful self only in her Master's home. When out flying, if not with Master she looked like an ordinary owl going to one place.

And is a completely different owl going back.

It was of course the black wolf's idea. The bad people would figure it out to fast who she was if they did not use the magic like that.

She hated it she really did, but she accepted and moved on. She was spoiled and loved by many who knew her Master.

What more could an owl want?


End file.
